I Do Not Want To Die
by XAnimeXFreakXForeverX
Summary: What happens when Jeff The Killer breaks in a girl's house. Will she survive or not? What horror leads her way. She will never be the same again... If she survives. Will she just be one of his victims or will things turn out to be something else. Warning: This story contains gore. Lots of it. Rated M. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story. Please review. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

I sighed aggravated. I had another fight with my mom. She wouldn't let me go out with my two best friends, tonight. Typical for teenagers, right? She says I'm too young to go out at this time of night. I'm only 14 and it's only 7:40pm. I told her that I hated her and I hope she died. She's been doing this to me lately. Not letting me live my life as a teenager. It's been getting on my nerves. I know it's been rough for us ever since dad died. He was in a car accident. That was 2 months ago and ever since then, mom has been stricter on me. I guess she's trying to protect me… So she doesn't lose me like dad.

With nothing else to do, I go on my computer, on YouTube, and look at some Jeff the Killer tribute videos. His story is sad yet scary. When I first read his story, I couldn't sleep for 3 nights. Jeff seems like an interesting character. Of course I didn't believe in him. He wasn't real… But a part of me deep down inside, thinks he's real. I convinced myself that he isn't real. Besides, if he were to come after me, he wouldn't come to New York. I live upstate in New York, where the woodland area is. I live in a 3 story house. After going through many videos, I soon turned my computer off.

It is 9:36 pm. I decide to go to sleep. I turn my light off but leave my T.V on. I always sleep with my T.V on but my mom comes in my room and turns it off. I know that because sometimes I wake up in the middle of night, seeing it off. Sometimes I hear her in my sleep. It's kind of like a routine now. Sleep with T.V on. Mom comes in, turns it off. Wakes up, seeing it off. Goes back to sleep. I'm a weird person. Like I say, 'Weird people are awesome people.'

I have a dream of the sound of a window being crashed through; As if someone burst through it. It sounded so real. I woke up at exactly at mid-night. 12:00 am. As if it was on purpose to wake up at this time. I saw that my T.V was still on. Weird. Even if my mom was mad at me, I would have expected her to turn it off because it would raise the electric bill. Then a silly thought enter my head._ 'Jeff the Killer.' 'No. He's not real. My mom was quite tired from work today so she probably fell asleep after the fight we had...' 'Yeah… That's it.'_ I convinced myself once more. I get scared real easy. I may seem like I'm tough and fearless when really, I'm weak and a scaredy cat.

I got out of bed and turned the T.V off and the light on. The house was still, there was complete utter silence. I opened my door and went to check on my mom. I went down to the second floor where my mom's room was at. My room was on the third floor. I saw that my mom's door was open. I pushed it open and stepped in. I turned to where her bed area was. I never expected to see the scene in front of me. I felt like my whole world stopped. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't real. That I was dreaming. No, that this was just a horrible nightmare. But there was no valid to convince myself in any way that this was just a nightmare. It was real.

I backed up into the wall and slid my back down it, with my hand over my mouth, and eyes wide open. My mom lay on her bed, eyes wide open, stomach torn open, organs spilling out, bones showing arms cut, and a smile carved onto her mouth. My heart raced a thousand miles per minute. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I wasn't only crying because she was dead, but I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't mean what I said to her. I don't want her to die! She was all I got! I started to hyperventilating. I couldn't think any more. All I thought was _'I'm sorry.'_ All over again, on repeat. I don't think I'll ever be the same again. Too many memories flooded my head. Memories of me behind teased. Yes, I was bullied. I barely had friends and if I did, they would take advantage of my kindness.

I was so occupied by what had happen, with my eyes stuck on my mom, that I didn't see who enter the room. My thoughts and crying was cut off when I heard footsteps approach me. When I looked up, I did not expect to see what I saw. Eyes that where filled with darkness, evil and craziness. Dark all around them. A smile carved on that white leathery skin. He was literally white. Like in the story. Jeff the Killer. His white hoodie was tainted with freshly blood… My mother's blood and soon to be mines.

He held a big knife. My mother always kept the sharp knives in her closet. Now I know how it felt like to be frozen in fear, like in the stories and fan-fictions. Your body is stuck on stupid when your mind is screaming run. He came closer to me._ 'Run…' 'Run…' 'RUN!'_ My mind screamed. I forced myself to get up and run out of the room. I heard his footsteps not far behind me. I hated myself for being a slow runner. I ran down the stairs to the first floor. The kitchen window was broken. My dream of the sound of window being broken was real. I ran towards the front door and opened it with my shaky hands. I thought I was free when I open the door but then my hair was pulled, causing me to fall backwards. He grabbed a hand full of my hair, dragging me back in. "No! No!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. Pleading wouldn't help. I knew it too so I didn't.

When he let go, he raised his knife above me. I didn't want to get stabbed. I didn't want to feel pain. "Haven't I been through enough?!" I screamed. He held his knife above me, getting ready to say his famous words. At that time, I got up as quickly as my body could and ran for it, outside. Usually people would have stayed or be too scared to run. I ran through the streets, screaming. Soon, I couldn't scream any more because it would make me run slower. I heard him far behind me. "You can't run." He said.

I was slowing down. I couldn't run no more. My body hurt and my side started to get bad cramps. _'No!'_ I screamed in my head. I fell onto the ground. I heard his footsteps behind me. _'Get up. Please! Please! I don't want to die!'_ I screamed at myself mentally, breathing heavy. I tried to crawl away but I heard him laugh. I knew I was going to die. I was scared. Fear was all I felt.

I sat up and looked at him. Tears tainted on my cheeks. At least I can put up a fight before I die. I stood up and charged toward shim, knocking him down. I went on top of him, grabbing his hand that held the murder weapon. I pinned him down while trying to grab the knife from his hand. "Hehe. A runner and a fighter. You don't look like the type to fight back." He said. "I-I don't want to die." I said.

There was no valid into getting that knife from the grip of his hand. The only solution was to keep him down with all my might. I can't pin him down forever though. He laughed. "What are you going to do now?" "I…" I didn't know what to do. "You don't know," He said. "You can't keep me down forever." I didn't look him in the eyes. Not even once. I was terrified.

Suddenly, I was flipped over onto my back. I had let my grip loose just for the tiniest bit. _'Shit!'_ I mentally cursed myself. "Lila, you have let go." He said. _'How did he know my name?!'_ Before I can think any thing else, I felt the most unbearable pain in my life. He stabbed me in my stomach. He cuts my stomach open. I screamed. "S-stop! Please! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tears poured down my face. He pulled my organs out. Blood started forming around me. Then he went to my face. I couldn't move from the pain. He cut my mouth so I was smiling. Just like him. "You're almost beautiful." He held his knife over my heart. I could barely see now. I was screaming and crying still. He said his most famous yet deadly words. "Go… To… Sleep." He pierced his bloody knife through my heart. Those were the last things I heard till I went into my slumber.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. I've been considering it plus I have ideas for a next chapter. So please tell me if you guys want me to continue or not.**


	2. Sorrow and more to come

_This just in… Another brutally killing but this time in New York! A 32 year old mother and her 14 year old daughter were found dead. I am live at the scene. Local neighbors reported hearing a teenage girl screaming. This killing is related to several other killings throughout the U.S.A. The victims were found with their organs spilled out and- … Wait a minute! It looks like the paramedics say that… Wait, I'm doing a broadcast here, you can't just tell me to turn the camera off. Don't touch that cam-!'_

Paramedics rushed by. Police everywhere. Ambulance sirens roar through the streets…

Doctors and nurses rushed everywhere. "Hurry! We're losing her! We need to do immediate surgery!"

** Several hours later…**

_ Where am I? I can't move… What happen? … I'm so sore… The pain… It hurts… It hurts so much! I can't talk. Why? My head hurts too much to think why…_

"Ah… You're awake Miss… You're in the hospital… If you're wondering where you are…" Said a soft gentle female voice. I couldn't talk. My voice hurt. I don't remember what happen… Did I lose my memory? "Now dear, do you remember anything?" Asked the gentle voice.

The female had brown should length hair and fascinating hazel eyes. I slowly shook my head 'no'. "Well… I'll tell you what happen and maybe it'll jog your memory but only if you want me to tell you," She said. "Do you want to know?" I quickly nodded. "You… Were in an accident… A horrible one… You were supposed to be dead… You're neighbors heard your screaming and they found you with your organs spilled out."

My eyes widen as I started to remember everything. _'Him… He did this. He gutted me and I was supposed to be dead. Why am I still alive? Why? Why? Why? WHY?! I was sure that I was a goner.'_ "And about you're… Mother…" My mom… Mom… Tears swelled up in my eyes. Mom!

"Oh no. Don't cry… I guess you remember now." Said the lady who appeared to be a nurse. No sound came out but only my tears ran down. "Dear, you're lucky… The paramedics though you were dead. You're very lucky… You should rest now. Apparently you screamed so much on that… Incident that you temporary lost your voice." Said the nurse. I continued to cry.

My heart tightens in pain. I missed my mom. If I can go back in time just to save my mom, I would. I'll do whatever it takes. I feel so guilty… It's my entire fault! I lost both my mother and father… I'm all alone now. The nurse left, telling me to get some rest. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

I awaken, breathing heavy, sweat covered my body. A nightmare is what I had. A nurse came into my room. It was the same one from before. "Ah, you awaken. I have some good news for you. We've contacted your aunt and uncle and they agree to take you into their care." _Aunt? Uncle? I haven't seen them since I was 4 years old. After my mom had a fight with them._ "You'll be released out of the hospital within a week. That's when you'll see them." She said.

A week went by quicker than I expected. My heart continued to ache in pain but I blocked it out with sleep. I was on the news. Everything that happened about me was there. How I was lucky to live. I sit here, waiting for my aunt and uncle to arrive. I have stitches on my face where HE carved a smile. It still looks like a smile but with stitches. I didn't like it. I also had stitches on my stomach, from the bottom of my chest down past my belly button. I had bandages wrapped around my stomach area.

The door open and I saw the nurse. "She's right here." Said the nurse. A woman rushed in. "Oh, Lila! Are you alright, dear?" I looked up at the red headed women. She looked about mid age. The man next to her was her husband. My uncle. I nodded. "I wish we were here sooner but we were out of town. I'm so sorry." She said. After that, my aunt went to sign some papers and soon I was taken to my new home. It's a convenience that they lived so close to my old home. I wonder why they never came to visit. I wonder more about what did they and mom fought about. It's probably not important. Maybe it was just a family issue.

I enter the house. My aunt, Casey, says that they'll get my stuff from the old house and bring it here. My mother's funeral is in a week. My heart ached more at the thought of it. No body will ever understand how bad my heart hurts. It is worst then having a broken heart about a boy. My heart felt so much pain I thought it would burst. I wanted to cry but it'll hurt my eyes.

I enter my room which was on the 3rd floor. I got a good view of a meadow field; the woods were near by as well. Not too far. "Lila!" I heard my uncle called. I went downstairs. After the week in the hospital, I started to talk a little bit but my voice was still weak. Maybe in another week, I will regain its full strength. I didn't realize that I was screaming and crying so much on that 'day' that I fucked up my voice. I help my uncle take my stuff up to my new room. Soon I was done, leading my self exhausted. My uncle did most of the lifting and carrying because if I were to do that, my stitches would come out. I decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed.

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

That kill was an interesting one. I haven't had a victim who fought back in quite some time. I sat in my creaky old house. Memories that lay upon it. Memories that made me laugh with madness. I turned on the TV that barely worked, to see if I was on the news. It was in black and white.

_A survivor of the brutal killing just a week ago has been released out of the hospital. A girl of the age of 14, Lila Kenneth._

_ 'She's alive? How can that be? I stabbed her in her fucking heart!'_

The TV showed Lila getting out of the hospital, news reporters surrounded her, asking all sorts if questions.

_ 'Lila, how do you feel about being alive?!' 'Do you miss your mother?' 'What will you do now?'_

Lila had her hair covering her face but I can see the stitches on the smile that I carved on her face. Even with the stitches it still looked like a smile. Lila entered a red car and it drove off.

_ There you have it. The poor girl's mother's funeral is in a week at…'_

I cut the TV off and started to laugh. This wasn't over yet. I decided to visit little Lila. This is indeed an interesting victim.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of update. My internet went down and it is still down but I manage to are more stories to come, I've been thinking about making another Jeff The Killer story. Tell me if I should make it or not. Its suppose to be about Jeff and he finds out he has a long lost sister. I do realize that he doesn't but this is just for the fun of writing it.**


	3. A 'friendly' little visit

**I am super duper sorry about the lack of updates. My keyboard broke and I couldn't get it to work. I was super pissed but I finally got one. for now, I will try to update as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Review please. **

* * *

Today is a sad day. The saddest day of my life. The sky cries with many tears, today. Today is the day of my mother's funeral. I felt so heart broken, so much pain in my chest. Never would I expect such a day to come. I awaken in the morning in tears from a nightmare. I've been having much more nightmares now; All of _Him_.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat something. I haven't eaten much lately. I think I've lost a couple pounds. Well maybe a lot but it was hard to eat because I had to be careful of the stitches. It's funny how I don't feel my 'wound' healing. It's strange. I sit at the table; Aunt Casey gives me oatmeal to eat. My Uncle is sitting, reading the newspaper. Aunt Casey tells me that funeral is at 1:00 pm. She looks like a wreck. I wouldn't blame her. After all, her sister is dead; Killed by some psychopath. I eat my oatmeal carefully; by the time I'm down, its 11:48 am. I decide to take a shower.

I head upstairs and take out a black dress. It is short sleeve and it goes just inches above my knees. It's not too short or revealing, but I decide to wear black stalking along with it. I take out pair black flats. I grab a purple towel and I head into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I strip down and I turn the shower onto a warm setting. I enter the shower and close the curtain. I start to think about my 2 best friends, Ginger and Cody. I haven't seen them before the incident. Actually, I haven't heard from them since I was planning to go out with them on the night of 'that' day. What would they think of me? They'll probably feel pity for me. I start to think about _him_ and how many victims he killed. Never would I have thought _he_ would be real.

After I clean up myself in the shower, I step out, turning it off on my way out and wrap myself in my towel. I look into the mirror that is upon the sink. My reflection looks back at me with its stitched smile. I start to trace it, seeing it hasn't healed much. Actually, I don't think it healed at all. Is it something I should worry about? Maybe. But that wasn't what occupied my mind. I dry myself up and put on a pair of white panties with white and black stripped bra. I put on my dress along with the black stalking and I slip on my flats. I decide to leave my hair down and put it in a red ribbon.

I leave the bathroom; it is 12:28 pm. I head downstairs to see Aunt Casey fixing her hair and my Uncle, Tommy, grabbing the cars keys. Soon enough were off to my mother's funeral. I sit in the back seat of the car, watching houses and people go by. I think about how everything came up to this. How my life went upside down. All because of _him_. I think about how I could've prevent everything from happening, how I could've saved my mother's life.

Soon we arrive at the funeral home. We pull into the parking lot. I step out of the car after it's turned off. The sky is grey and looks like it about to rain any minute now. I wonder why on sad days like this, the sky is always grey and raining. We walk to the funeral entrance. As soon I step in, the scent of flowers hit my nose. After a minute or two of finding out which section my mother was in, we walk in. I see whole bunch of people, some I recognize and some I don't.

The room my mother is in has a window which is quite odd but then again this IS a high class funeral home and the view in the window was a beautiful oak tree. There are a lot of people so it's hard to see my mother's coffin from where I'm at. I'm scared to see her.

Aunt Casey and Uncle Tommy hug people that come up to us. I also get hugged. "It's so sad to see her in there. Never would have expected a day like this to come." Said a man that looked about 45. I believed he was Uncle Tommy's brother, Scott. After a while of people coming up to us and commenting on how sad they are about our lost and how they're sorry about me and the accident, Aunt Casey motions me to follow her to the coffin. I start to feel nervous. There is a small line by her coffin. By each moment we get closer, I start to see her coffin. It's a shade of white with a hint of blue mixed into it.

Finally we come up to the coffin. Aunt Casey goes up first. I don't look until it's my turn. When Aunt Casey is done, she has tears in her eyes. Unfortunately for her, her mascara was running. I step up to her coffin. I fight back tears. There is my mom. When I look to where there should be the smile _he_ carved, there were stitches. Just like mine. I couldn't hold the tears any more, they fell out. "Mom… I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry," I said in a low voice. "I don't hate you… I didn't want you to die… I love you. Mommy… Please come back… Please…" I said, crying. "Please…" My mom was a beautiful woman. She has brown-ish, red hair and hazel eyes. I had her eyes and my dad's dark brown hair. It was so dark that it was mistaken for black but when the sunlight hit it, it would show brown.

After a few more minutes, I tell my mom I love her once more, even though she couldn't hear me and I say goodbye. I turn around and my eyes caught something outside the window. My eyes widen. At the window, was Jeff. I froze in the mix of fear and sadness, the tears still in my eyes. He had his hood on and he was pressing up against the glass of the window. I could tell he was smiling more than that smile carved on his face. He brought his hand that held his knife and he tapped it against the glass in a teasingly way. The next thing I knew, I passed out.

_"Lila! Oh my god, Lila? Are you alright?" "She fainted!" "Poor thing, probably from seeing her mother. I wouldn't blame her." "Should we call the ambulance?" "No, it's not a hospital situation. I bet she'll wake up soon."_

I awaken on a couch, outside of the room my mother was in. "Oh Lila! I'm so glad you've woken up!" Said Aunt Casey. "You had us quite scared back there." Said Uncle Tommy. Apparently no one saw Jeff in the window. I sat up as Uncle Tommy handed me a bottle of water. "You need it." He says. I drink some of it then go back into the room. "Are you sure you're ready to go back in there? Asks Scott who was in front of the door way. I nodded. "Don't want you passing out on us again." He says. I look at the window. Jeff isn't there anymore.

After about an hour or so, we go back into the car. They are going to bury my mother so we are heading towards the cemetery. Within 20-25 minutes, we arrive at the cemetery. Soon, we're all standing a few feet away from the coffin that is above a crater in the ground. People say speeches about how she was a good person or a family member. I do not say anything. I'm too sad to speak, too full of pain. Sad music is being played on an instrument; I forgot its name. I look around the outskirts of the cemetery with my eyes then they come across a certain white hooded man. My eyes widen._ No…_ He is far but I can still see him. He is leaning against a tree, again with that damned smile. When I look back at the coffin then back at the place Jeff was at, he is gone.

After my mother being buried, we go into the car and head back home after some goodbyes and fair wells. The night comes and I lay in my bed knowing fully well I would have nightmares about Jeff the Killer.

* * *

**Like this chapter? Review. It would be nice. (:**


	4. Not a friendly reunion

**I AMMM BACKKK! I am super duper sorry for the wait. You can kick me if you like. My computer internet went down so I was without internet then I was told I was getting a laptop so I waited until I got one so I could up-date but there was back and forth about who was going to buy it so I decided to get my computer fixed... Until I get my freakin' laptop! I WILL try to update more. I promise.**

* * *

Days have passed since the funeral. I have terrible nightmares; Nightmares of blood, death, destruction and all sorts of gory images. It scares me and each night it becomes worst. It's more horrifying then anyone can imagine. I don't like it one bit and I have no clue onto what it means. All I know is that it is **NOT **anything good. I haven't seen Jeff since the funeral. I am pissed about how that bastard has the nerves to come to my mother's funeral! He truly is a psychotic killer and for that, I hate him with all my heart.

I head downstairs, to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I sat down, drinking it until minutes later; Uncle Tommy came into the room. "Hey Kiddo. I got some good news for you." He said. I look up at him, curiosity biting at me. "You are able to go back to school now, you start going back tomorrow." He said in his neutral tone. I nodded an "Alright" and he left. _Back to school? I get to see Cody and Ginger._

The day went by as usual. Me in my room, nothing to do but to rest. Eventually it became dark out. I was very nervous to go back to school. Soon enough, I fell into a deep slumber.

'_**RINNNGGGG'**_

My alarm clock went off; I gasped jumping forward in my bed. I look towards the direction of the clock and it read: **7:03 am**. I had to be in school by 8:00 am. I grabbed a towel, heading towards the shower. Today felt… awkward. Awkward to go on with my usual life knowing that the sickest, craziest, psychopath killed my mother and is out to get me.

After a long shower, I got out, turning it off and wrapping the towel around me. I went into my room, taking out the outfit for today. I got out a pair of purple jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie. I got dress into my clothing and look towards the time. **7:46.** I grabbed my backpack and was on my way.

I soon arrived at school. People were looking at me as I walk down the hallways. School went by with whispers and weird looks towards me. Eventually, I ended up pulling my hood over my head. I haven't seen Ginger or Cody yet. Lunch time arrived and I saw Ginger and Cody. They seem happy, going on with their daily lives until one girl pointed me out to them. They got up and made their way towards me.

"Hey…" Ginger said, a bit awkwardly to me while Cody just watched. "Hey…" I replied. After a moment or two without a single word spoken, Cody said, "So… Did _he_ really do this to you?" He asked. "Yeah…" I replied. I hid my face in my hood. "Can we see?" He asked, a bit cautiously not to upset me.

I slowly pulled my hood down, revealing the stitches. Ginger gasped. They both looked surprised. I pulled my hood back up quickly. "I-its not that bad…" Said Cody; trying to comfort me. I dint responded. Again, another moment of silence till Ginger said, "We're sorry for your lost…"

_Then why didn't you show up to the funeral?_ I thought.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too…" I mumbled the last part.

The rest of the day went with more whispers, gasps and odd looks. This went on for days until things started to take a twist. Ginger and Cody came up to me at lunch. "We can't hang out with you anymore." Said Ginger with small emotion. My eyes widen a bit. "Why?" I asked. "Because my parents don't want me to be with you anymore, Cody's parents too. And also, everyone else in the school is taking it out on us for hanging around with the school freak." Replied Ginger.

"School freak?" I repeated. "Yeah. They don't believe you were attacked by Jeff the Killer." Said Cody. "They don't know anything!" I said, raising my voice. "Bye Lila." Said Ginger as she turned away from me and started to walk away. Cody followed her. I sat there in pure shock and soon anger filled me. I went home that day, not believing what happen.

The next day was no trip to Candy Land either. It was last period; I went to the bathroom and enter a stall. I did my business and soon enough I heard the bathroom door open. A bunch of girls' entered; they were whispering. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

I saw, Miranda, the school's most popular and meanest girl. Her father was rich. With her was a bunch of other girls who either followed her or wanted to be just like her. "Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have here, the school's freak!" Said Miranda with a sinister smirk placed upon her lips.

"Why are you hiding your face? Scared that you're going to get ass raped by a monkey? After all, you _**are**_ the same species as them." Said one of the girls. She had shirt brunette hair and blue eyes; her name was Ashley.

The other girls laughed at her joke. Suddenly, two girls took hold of my arms and held them behind my back. One pulled my hood down. I've been wearing different types of hoods' for the pass few days. "Eww! She's more hideous than I thought!" Comment Miranda. Others agreed. "Oh boo-hoo! I'm an attention whore so I cut my face and killed my mommy!" Mocked one girl.

She has long light brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Casey. I felt anger built inside of me. "That's not what happened! You stupid wanna-be bitch!" I shouted. There was "_Oooo's_" and "_She got you good!"_ From the girls. "You stupid freak!" Shouted Casey and she slapped me in the face hard. It stung. My stitches started to hurt. Miranda laughed. "Is Lila afraid?" I didn't answer. "Is Lila afraid?!" Asked Miranda; raising her voice. I still didn't answer.

She punched me in the face and soon wouldn't stop. There was _"Woo's"_ and _"Yeah's!"_ Some comment, "Hit her hard!" "Make the bitch feel pain!" My stitches hurt and soon I felt blood pour out of my mouth, through the stitches.

After a hell of punches connecting with my face, I was soon dropped to the floor. Blood dripping down my face, staining the white tiled floor.

_It looks nice…_

_ What the hell am I thinking?!_

I felt my hair being grabbed by Ashley, bringing me up to my feet. "You should have killed yourself." She said, banging my head against the glass of the mirror. It cracked, shattering a bit. My face was covered in blood.

After a few more punches thrown towards me and more negative comments, they left me on the floor. I slowly got up; School had ended a half hour ago. I cleaned my face from the blood. I had cuts and scratches from the glass. The worst part of it all was I felt like I was being watched the whole time. I wouldn't be surprised tough, it was probably Jeff.

As I arrived home, I sneaked upstairs, in order to hide my face of the cuts and scratches from Aunt Casey and Uncle Tommy. I go into my room and look in the mirror once more. I realized I had a bruise under my left cheek. Wasn't too bad. I decide to go to bed, with no dinner that night.

As days went by, things became worst. Soon enough, the unexpected happen.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Review. I will be updating the story "You Can't Run" by either tomorrow or Friday. I got to finish writing it. I've been having a little writers block with that chapter but now I think I know what to write on that chapter so stay tuned. BTW, I will be making more Jeff the Killer Fan-fictions so stay alert. REVIEW! It keeps my motivated,**


	5. Change

**I realized from the previous chapter, I named one of the bullies, Casey when we already have Aunt Casey. So the bully who's name is Casey will be changed to Kelly... I AM SUPER SORRY! I know you guys want to kill me but I have reasons, first off, I had a lot of school projects to do then study for my Final Exams. And I just got into Homestuck.. Now for all you Homestuck fans should understand HOW FUCKING LONG HOMESTUCK IS. XD But now I am up-to-date with it and hopeful I can update more frequently. HOPEFULLY!**

* * *

It's been two weeks now since the incident in the bathroom. The scratches and cuts on my face healed up and the bruise have just gone away. In school, Miranda and her "crew" kept on messing around with me. Soon almost the whole school was going the same thing. I sat alone at lunch. Cody and Ginger barely glanced at me. In fact… They abandoned me. Such friend had.

As for the nightmares, they only had gotten worst. I can't even explain how bad they are and the effect they put on me. I even fear to sleep because of the horrid dreams… Not nightmares. Sometimes I even try to stay up all night so I can avoid having those… nightmares! I have no idea why I am having them. Maybe because of all that is happening?

What I didn't know… That my life was going to take a worst turn.

It was Friday. I was getting out of last period. I walked out of school, trying to avoid Miranda and her "crew". I took a short-cut through a small wooded area of a park. Sometimes going through the woods relaxed me. But not many people came here though. I wonder why.

As I got lost in thought, I started to get the feeling of being followed. At first I thought it was Jeff but shrugged it off as nothing. Even though I still had fear in my heart. I mean who wouldn't. I thought it was him trying tot taunt me. Trying to get into my skin. I continued my way until I felt myself being grabbed.

I felt myself being thrown onto the ground and someone sitting on top of me. When I looked up, it was Ashley.

_ Why are you hiding your face? Scared that you're going to get ass raped by a monkey? After all, you are the same species as them._

_ You should have killed yourself._

"Hey freak~! I really don't like you. As a matter a fact, the whole school hates you."

"Even the teacher's don't like you."

Ashley started to laugh.

"You really don't understand. You should just fucking die! You are fake and worthless! You want all the attention on you! You're pathetic!"

She slapped me across the face as I just lay there, letting her. I was frozen, unsure what to do. I knew I could of stop her but it was just how I reacted. Kind of like a deer in head-lights. It was not fear that made me stay there. Maybe I wanted to hear what she had to say, but either way, I wasn't moving.

"You're not going to fight back? I guess you like being hit and abused!"

She slapped my face again but harder.

"Maybe you like the feeling of being abused because it makes you feel aroused."

She slapped me again but harder then the other two times. There was definitely a hand print on my cheek.

"Do you like that, bitch? Huh? Do you? I bet you do! You dirty bitch!" She yelled and punched me in the stomach.

"You get me so fucking mad! I hope you die!"

She punched my stomach and chest and soon wouldn't stop. She punched my stomach several times then went to punch my chest. I started to cough up blood.

I started to struggle to get her off of me.

"Oh, now the bitch decides to fight back. You should be happy I am going soft on you! Some of the other girls would do much worst!" She said as she grabbed me by the hair and punched my stomach again.

I knew there was going to be a bruise on my stomach. She gripped my hair tighter, brining me to my feet.

"You better remember this as a warning…"

Blood ran down the side of my mouth.

"Leave our school, freak!"

She banged my head against a tree.

My eyes saw stars, I gasped loudly as my vision started to fade She banged my head several more times as I desperately tried to keep conscious. It was like darkness consuming my vision and soon enough… I blanked out.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next.**


End file.
